1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-taking apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known for the automatic focusing (AF) of digital cameras are a phase-difference AF control and contrast AF control.
Comparison between contrast AF control and phase-difference AF control is known to indicate that contrast AF control is higher in AF accuracy than phase-difference AF control while lower in focusing speed. Further, with phase-difference AF control, only a part of the imaging area based on an image pickup device can provide an AF area, while, with contrast AF control, of the imaging area based on an image pickup device, AF control can be made by use of the information obtained from an area at any given position.
Recently, technologies for executing focus control have been developed by use of the features of these AF techniques. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-221602 proposes a technology in which, with an image-taking apparatus based on the above-mentioned two AF control techniques, one of the technique is selected in accordance with shooting situations.